Sidetracked
by SilentStormSociety
Summary: The one where Raven is a rich, privileged girl and falls in love with a lowlife who happens to be a werewolf.
1. Petri Dish Baby

"Mmmmm, fuck, Raven. Feels good."

Raven smiled into Clarke's womanhood as she increased her ministrations, slipping two fingers into her girlfriend's slick opening.

She loved sucking Clarke off after a long day of classes. For whatever reason, the blonde's flavor always tasted amazing the more exhausted she was.

Clarke was a pre-med student and daughter of well renown surgeon Abby Griffin. She grew up under a lot of pressure to become a great doctor like her mother.

Raven had a similar tale in respects to her parents being highly renowned scientists themselves who pushed the brunette academically. As a result, Raven attended the most prestigious schools growing up and received the best tutoring money could buy.

By college, Raven was enrolled in the highly-coveted training course for space-engineering. Her dream was to help in the design of a space station.

Since she was a young girl, she had always been mesmerized by the sky and the moon and the stars. She'd always felt a connection with nature she'd never been able to explain. When you came from a life of money, privilege, and expectation, however, exploring nature became a distant fantasy.

While she loved them dearly, Raven's parents pushed the mechanic beyond her limits when it came to academics. Raven's mothers were Becca and Peri Reyes. Not only were they two exemplary scientists, they were creationists.

Although specializing in AI, they took a break shortly after getting married to make Raven. That's right, _make_. Raven was a petri dish baby. Her DNA consisting of each parent. It was no surprise to anyone Raven turned out female and a genius.

The mechanic was the pride and joy of her parent's accomplishments in life. They'd treasured Raven from birth and although overbearing at times, loved her dearly. Raven's existence was a miraculous one.

Clarke moaned again, sending a pleasant shiver through Raven's body and a fresh flood between her own legs.

Just as Raven moved her mouth to the swollen bean she'd been avoiding, Clarke's cell phone started chirping, indicating an incoming text.

Clarke shifted, messing up Raven's rhythm while reaching for the phone. Raven cleared her throat incessantly in a failed attempt to get her girlfriend to refocus.

Frustrated, Raven lifted her head up to glare at Clarke. "Do you mind? We're kind of in the middle of something here!"

Clarke's eyes never left the electronic. "It could be important."

"And is it?"

"Octavia wants to know if I can study with her tonight."

"So, no."

"Just keep going, Rae. It feels good."

With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Raven sprung from the bed and reached for her clothes. The act of intimacy was almost over anyway. Clarke liked to come once then roll over and go to sleep. The mechanic would've been left hot and bothered and left to her own devices as usual.

"What the hell, Raven? I wasn't finished."

"You are now. What's sad is this isn't the first time you've answered your phone during sex!"

Clarke swore under her breath before turning back to her phone, thumbs flying across the screen. "Whatever."

After finished getting dressed, Raven looked at the time. _7:23 p.m._

"Fuck," Raven groaned.

That got Clarke's attention. "What?"

"We were supposed to have dinner with my moms tonight at seven."

Clarke went back to her phone without a hint of concern.

"Dammit, Clarke. Will you get dressed please?"

Clarke shrugged. "Oh, so now you want _me_ to do something? You know, it wasn't cool of you to just stop halfway through like that. I've been really stressed lately, Raven. I was looking forward to getting off tonight."

Raven's eyes bulged, she didn't even know where to begin with that statement. At the same time, she didn't want to fight. They were already more than twenty minutes late. Meeting up with Raven's parents even just for dinner was a difficult feat. Becca and Peri lived and breathed work.

"Clarke pleeeeease? You know how hard it is to get together with them."

Clarke's legs fell open as she continued to stare at her phone.

"You have to be kidding."

"I'm not," Clarke said sternly.

"Fine. I'll go without you."

She didn't give Clarke a chance to respond as she stormed out of their dorm room, down the hall of Ark University and out the tall glass doors of the building toward the parking lot.

She was furious with Clarke. It was like all the intimacy between them was disintegrating before her very eyes. Clarke seemed so disinterested lately. They had been together for five years, was it possible Clarke didn't love Raven anymore? And the scarier question, did Raven still love her?

Just as she reached her car, Raven stopped at the roar of a familiar car engine behind her.

 _Shit_.

If her parents showed up at the dorm, that meant Raven had missed her window with spending time with them, and they had to get back to work.

Dread filled Raven as she watched the black SUV belonging to her parents come to a halt, parking on the curb of the student parking lot. Peri climbed out of the passenger side, adjusting her glasses as she smiled at Raven then lifted her arms as if to ask, 'where you been?'

"Hey Mom, I'm so sorry," Raven said enveloping Peri in a hug.

"Raven, we had a really small window to make this work," came Becca's frustrated tone as she rounded the car.

Raven turned toward her other mother to grasp in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Mother Becs."

Becca placed a kiss to Raven's cheeks before pulling away and pinching her brows together. "Lose track of time in Clarke's sex, did we?"

"Uhh..what?" How could Becca have known?

"You smell, Raven." Becca shook her head and threw her hands in the air as if fed up. Anger evident in her fiery glare.

Peri let out a disappointed sigh as she put an attentive hand on Becca's arm. The taller scientist seemed to calm considerably but the angry gleam never left Becca's eye.

"Look," Peri said gently. "Stuff happens. We'll have dinner another time."

Fire flooded Raven's cheeks, she could already feel the tears welling. "I-I'm sorry, Clarke w-wanted…"

"Forget it," Becca huffed. "We need to go. Get in the car, Peri. Have a nice night, Raven. Maybe next month you can make some time for your parents?"

It was a rhetorical question. A harsh one that stabbed Raven in the heart. She felt such a fool. She didn't mean to lose track of time. But it was hard to get Clarke to cooperate sometimes until she got what she wanted.

Peri lingered behind a moment and hugged Raven again while Becca stormed back to the car. "Please, try to make dinner next time, Raven. Know that we love you, okay?"

Raven nodded, unable to speak as she held back the emotion tearing her throat apart. Peri kissed her forehead before retreating to the SUV, she turned at the last second to offer Raven a pained smile before she closed the door.

Raven let the tears fall as her parents drove away into the night. She sat on the curb where they'd been parked. The night had turned so wrong so fast. Now she was livid with Clarke. Though it wasn't entirely the blonde's fault.

Raven stared at the illuminated 'Ark University' letters of the gallant street sign just a few feet from her. The mechanic knew how lucky she was to be there and in the space program no less. She had the grades, the money, the family influences, and of course, _lived on the right side of the tracks_.

There were a set of train tracks that divided the city of Polis into two sectors. The wealthy and privileged, and the scum, to put it simply.

Except for a hot head girlfriend and overworked parents, Raven shouldn't have been on the verge of having a breakdown.

Clarke would calm down soon enough. Her parents would forgive her. They loved her and understood time was precious. Especially with how little of it they got with each other these days.

All was well, or soon would be. So why did she feel like something was missing? That something was inconceivably wrong?


	2. Don't Wait Up

Raven sat on the edge of the double bed she shared with Clarke, head over knees, exhausted from another grueling day of classes.

She craned her neck just enough to stare at the mountain of textbooks on the bedside table she needed to crack open. Groaning, Raven inwardly pouted at all the homework she had ahead of her that weekend.

This was not what she was hoping for when she got to Ark University. On a Friday night, at least once, she had expected to attend a decent party where she could dance until she dropped.

Raven straightened at the sound of the door opening. Clarke walked in with her own textbook mountain, looking as tired as Raven felt.

Clarke dropped her books on the desk by the window before joining Raven on the bed with an obnoxious collapse to her back and exaggerated groan causing Raven to laugh.

"Long day?" Raven asked as she laid beside Clarke, gentle fingers gliding back and forth over her girlfriend's stomach.

Raven decided to let last night's events go. She was just too exhausted to fight and missed being close with Clarke.

"You have no idea. I have a thesis due Monday, an exam Tuesday, and that's _after_ all the homework I need to get done this weekend. No one was kidding how much of a drain med school would be."

"Sounds like we could both use a break. I was thinking we could go out tonight? Maybe find a new bar? Go dancing? Do something different for a change?"

Clarke sat up with a start, anger slowly lacing her brows.

 _Uh oh…_

"Did you not just hear how much work I have to do? No, Raven. We aren't going anywhere tonight. Or for the weekend for that matter. You should be studying too."

That didn't sit well with Raven. Since when did Clarke get so controlling? With a huff, Raven shot to her feet and grabbed her thin red sweater before turning to Clarke. "I'm going out. Don't wait up."

Raven slammed the door in her wake. She was so frustrated with Clarke lately. First, the sexual rudeness, not caring about Raven seeing her moms, and now Clarke was trying to tell her what she could and couldn't do?

Enough was enough. Raven was already overstressed with school, she didn't need the overbearing weight of a controlling girlfriend.

They were supposed to be in this university thing together, they knew it would be challenging and had agreed to push each other when needed and offer a comforting hand of support when over worn. Couldn't Clarke see how stressed Raven was too?

Raven stormed past the parking lot and kept walking. She was too angry to drive. Plus, she planned to get sloshed that night. She needed to clear her head anyway and could use the fresh air.

No plan in mind, Raven followed the sidewalk as she thought about Clarke, school, and all the other stressors of the day.

Eventually, Raven's concentration was broken at the sound of a rowdy group of thugs across the street. More specifically, across _the tracks_.

The brunette's anger immediately bubbled away, replaced with panic and intrigue. She had gotten so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized she'd walked right into the more unsavory part of town.

Raven recognized the group of leather wearers across the street in an instant. They were known as the Grounders Gang. All of them wore bandanas and matching leather jackets with their gang logo. She'd never been able to get close enough to see that symbol.

The few times she had seen them, they were just a blur on their motorcycles or were too far across the tracks. They were known for mischief and thought to be the scum of Polis. Raven, however, had always secretly thought them to be free spirits.

She yearned to join them on many occasions, often fantasizing what life might have been like had she been born on the other side.

Would she have been a Grounder? Free to roam as her spirit saw fit? No schedules, studying, or fake masks to portray during the day and languid sleep at night so she could do it all again?

The freedom of such an existence proved incomprehensible to the mechanic. Which side of those tracks you grew up on determined your identity. Either you had nothing or everything, a ridiculous sentiment Raven wished would lift.

Especially now as the gang revved their motorcycles and howled at the sky in glee. All of them alive with verve, that kind of free nature was exactly what Raven wanted to be that night.

Raven continued to watch them as several members started to rough house in a playful spar while others cheered them on. There must have been twenty of them, maybe more. Those who weren't spectating hung out by their bikes, chatting in various groups, but all remaining together. They seemed close, like family.

But they were also dangerous, and most likely, would never befriend a privileged girl like her.

That's what Raven thought until she noticed a certain Grounder, in particular, staring at her from across the railway.

The gang member was blonde and beautiful and breathtaking. Raven's heart fluttered as she took in the sight of the alluring woman staring at her with those gorgeous honeyed-hazels beneath a deep blue bandanna.

As their eyes locked, Raven's breath hitched. She froze in place unblinkingly, unable to move, even as the mysterious blond smirked and sent Raven a head nod.

Raven felt herself smiling. This brief moment whatever it was breathed life into the mechanic, allowing the brunette to feel alive for the first time in her life. How was that possible? How was it possible for a mere glance from an attractive woman able to breathe life back into you?

The blonde said a few words to a woman with dark braided hair before the brunette nodded and rejoined the rest of the group. Now the beautiful blonde was alone. And she was looking right at Raven.

Breaking from the crowd, the grounder approached the tracks, hands in the pockets of her thick leather gang jacket. To say she looked amazing would be a harsh understatement. This woman had literally stolen Raven's breath away.

Raven felt her feet moving before she even remembered giving them permission to do so. She hurried toward the tracks, her eyes never leaving the gleaming hazels trained on her.

They each came to a stop just at either side of the rail line, never crossing. The blonde removed her hand from her pocket and held it out to Raven, offering the brunette a helping hand to cross to the other side.

Should she do it? Should she cross the tracks?


	3. Welcome to the other Side

With excitement and trepidation, Raven accepted the blonde's outstretched hand and basked in its warmth as she stepped onto the rail bar, then the planked middle, and finally, the pebbled surface beside the gorgeous stranger.

It was the first time Raven had been to the other side of the tracks. Her brain ran a mile a minute. Her heart thundered. It wasn't until the palm still holding her own squeezed slightly that she calmed again. The grounder released Raven's hand a second later filling the mechanic with a hollow ache she couldn't explain.

"Hey, there." The blonde's voice was deep and husky. Raven thought she'd never tire of hearing it.

Raven smiled and looked away a moment before reconnecting their gaze shyly which was so unlike her. "Hey."

"Lookin for some fun, uptown girl?"

Raven let out a nervous laugh; for the first time in her life, she couldn't think of a thing to say, so instead nodded.

The blonde chuckled as she stuck her hand back in her pocket. "I'm Anya. What's your name?"

"Raven." The mechanic was proud to have kept her voice from cracking.

"My friends and I are going to a bar. Would you like to come with us, Raven?"

She didn't know if it was that spark in Anya's eye, the safety in that smile or the way Raven's name rolled off that angelic tongue, but before she could interpret the moment, she was smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Welcome to the other side of the tracks, uptown," Anya whispered.

OoOoO

They walked to a bar just around the corner. The place was packed with rowdy patrons. Raven found herself slinking closer to Anya for safety.

As the gang entered, many eyes in the crowd turned to the group of Grounders and parted before them.

"Booth or bar?" Anya asked Raven, leaning close and speaking right into the brunette's ear, her breath igniting Raven's senses all over again. She smelled of pine and moisture, reminding Raven of the forest.

"Booth."

Anya caught the eye of two gang members and nodded toward a booth. The large men in grounder jackets also had matching skull bandanas over their faces as they nodded back and approached the table.

Crossing their muscly arms, they walked right up to a group of strangers and nodded their heads to the left indicating their time was up. The boys sitting there immediately grabbed their drinks and scrambled from the table. The burly guys glanced back at Anya and nodded before rejoining the others.

A hand pressed gently on Raven's lower back, urging her toward the table.

She sat down, Anya slipping closely beside her.

"I'm impressed. This place is packed, and you got a table with a snap of your fingers. Not even."

Anya laughed as she relaxed against the back of the red leather seats, placing one arm over top the booth behind Raven. "Helps to be a Grounder."

"So, you just all do what one another asks of you?"

Anya chuckled again, Raven noted the whiteness of her teeth. This woman was flawless.

"We have ranks. Most of them have to do what I tell them."

Raven's eyes lit up, could the blonde get any more attractive?

A waitress approached to take their drink orders before hurrying away again.

"So," Anya started. "Who is Raven and what brings her to my side of the tracks?"

Raven spoke about her hectic life at Ark University, she felt so at ease talking to Anya. She felt she could tell the grounder anything which didn't make any sense because she was a perfect stranger.

"Needless to say, I've been stressed and was just looking to unwind a little," Raven finished.

"And so, you came looking for me," Anya smirked.

The waitress arrived with their drinks just then. Raven couldn't help but notice Anya's drink was a can of Dr. Pepper.

"You don't drink?" Raven asked, amazed.

Anya smiled that brilliant tight-lipped smile of hers. "Not when I'm driving."

And oh wow that was unexpected, didn't potentially violent motorcycle gangs typically go hand in hand with misdeed and bad decision making?

Raven looked across the bar and noticed all the grounders held a variation of Cokes, Pepsis, 7ups. None of them seemed to be drinking. What a refreshing change. Up city folk had always determined the gangs to be the scum of the land. This was a huge piece of truth against that rumor.

Anya laughed again. "Surprised?"

"Honestly yeah. It's a good surprise though."

"You were telling me about school," Anya said between gulps of her drink, changing the subject. "Doesn't sound like it leaves you with a lot of time for fun."

"You would be right. Hence, why I came out looking for a break tonight."

"And all alone. Friends too busy with school too?"

Raven thought about what to say a moment. She felt she should get out a vital piece of information about herself, after all, Raven couldn't keep Clarke a secret forever, and she didn't want to give Anya the wrong impression. She needed to be honest upfront.

"Yeah. I tried to get my girlfriend to come out with me, but she refused."

Anya's sly smile never faltered, her eyes showed no change. "That's lame." She put her drink down before speaking again, narrowing her gaze at Raven. "So, you have a girlfriend. How long you two been together?"

Raven shifted in her seat, she was uncomfortable talking about Clarke for some reason. "Yes, unfortunately." And what the hell was that? Why did she just say, _unfortunately_!?

Raven shut her eyes and did her best not to cringe as she silently scolded herself. Trying to play it off she continued, "We grew up together, have known each other since we were kids. Experimented together. Lost our virginity to each other, and were high school sweethearts. So, a long time. But only officially for the last five years."

Anya nodded and took another drink.

"What about you?" Raven asked bravely. "Have a partner?"

"Not anymore," was all Anya said.

"Oh. Sorry," Raven offered, feeling awkward.

Anya shrugged. "Don't be. She wasn't as serious about me as I was about her. I can't be with someone who isn't all for me, you know?"

Raven smiled and nodded. She absolutely understood and yearned for the same. Too often did she question what she had with Clarke. Were they together out of love? Because their families influenced them to be together? Because it was a relationship of convenience and was just… easy?

Suddenly, voices rose, and shouts rang throughout the bar as Anya's gang began to cheer in excitement over something.

Raven couldn't make out what was being said if anyone was, in fact, speaking words.

Anya smiled as she slammed the can of soda back on the table. Reaching into her pocket, she threw down a couple of bills and turned to Raven.

"We're heading out. Want to come with us?"

She shouldn't have said yes. She should have politely declined and returned to her dorm and apologized to her girlfriend for being so brash and storming off. That's what the old Raven Reyes would've done.

But the old Raven no longer suited the oppressed spirit staring the gorgeous gang member named Anya in the face.

Taking the blonde's hand, Raven smiled and said, "Absolutely."


	4. She's a Big Shot

**A/N: Sentences in _italic_ are being spoken in Trigedasleng. Therefore, Raven does not understand what's being said.**

* * *

Raven stayed close to Anya as the gang of grounders hustled out to the road. One by one bike engines roared to life as if announcing something big was on the horizon. Raven followed the blonde to a dark bike black in color with cerulean flames on its hinder.

Anya grabbed a helmet off the handle bars as she pulled back the rear seat and retrieved a second one, handing it to Raven.

"Safety first," she said with a smirk.

Helmets and no drinking. Who was this woman? Did one of Raven's fantasies spring to life overnight?

Anya hopped on the motorcycle and motioned for Raven to get behind. Staring into the helmet, Raven felt her heart flutter as she pulled the hefty piece over her head. It was heavy. She fumbled with the straps with unpracticed fingers.

After several antagonizing seconds, she began to feel a fool that she couldn't figure it out. She had never done anything like this. She'd never been allowed.

With a crook of her finger, Anya flipped her visor up and motioned the brunette over. In a second flat, Anya had Raven's helm fastened and secure.

Smiling, Raven climbed onto the back, placing her feet on a set of bars somewhere below. She felt awkward at first, uncertain where to put her hands.

Holding onto Anya seemed so intimate. Then again, if this were anyone else would she have hesitated? This provoked the question of, _was she into Anya_? The undeniable truth was, of course, yes. Yes, she was.

Before Raven knew what was happening, strong hands reached behind and clasped around Raven's wrists, pulling them to the blonde's front and wrapping them around her waist tightly, she gave Raven's hands a firm pat before revving the engine and accelerating into the night.

OoOoO

They were the last to arrive, probably because it took Raven so much time to figure out her helmet and how to hold on.

Anya didn't show any sign of being upset though or show any sense of urgency to rejoin the others when she removed her helmet and shut off the bike.

Raven handed the borrowed helmet to the blonde, the straps much easier to pull apart than to fasten.

"Enjoy the ride?"

"Yeah!" Raven said excitedly.

She wasn't lying. Flying across an open road with the wind blowing against you was exhilarating. It also wasn't bad that she had her arms wrapped around a very exciting beautiful woman in the process.

Anya smiled, those white teeth reflecting against the moonlight brilliantly.

Looking around, Raven noticed they were on the outskirts of Polaris Woods. The forest that surrounded the city of Polis for miles on end.

They were far from the city and any of its lights, allowing the sky to reveal ten times the number of stars they would have seen back in town.

Raven stared at the half moon a moment, the treetops of the woods reaching so high they looked they just might touch it.

Raven didn't look away until she felt warm fingers intertwine with her own. She looked at Anya wondering just what her intention was. The blonde knew Raven had a girlfriend.

Anya chuckled. "Relax. It's pitch black inside. I know my way around. I just don't want you to fall flat on your face, rich girl."

Raven let out a breath of relief, but it didn't calm her heart rate any.

Together, they entered the forested area. Anya hadn't been kidding, Raven couldn't see a thing in the blanket of darkness.

She squeezed Anya's palm tighter, huddled closer, and raised her other hand to rest gently just above Anya's elbow as she searched every forward step with her foot. Feeling out the space for any adrift rock or log.

She heard Anya laugh beside her. "Never been in the woods before?"

Raven was grateful for the darkness hiding her blush just then. "No."

Anya squeezed her fingers back. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

It wasn't long before Raven could make out a glow in the distance. Voices echoed as they drew closer followed by music with a decent beat.

When they arrived, several gang members were sparsely scattered around a giant bonfire. Some of them played guitars and drums off to the side while others danced around the flames, their movements frantic as they jumped toward the sky with seemingly nothing to lose or a care in the world.

They dunked their heads and shook their bodies without restraint. Raven couldn't help but feel like she was witnessing a historical tribal dance. They moved fearlessly, uncaring who saw them.

"I can't guarantee anyone's sober now," Anya whispered in Raven's ear.

Raven laughed, and okay that made sense as she glanced around again, now noticing the booze flowing, bongs and roaches passing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Anya led them closer to the fire, nodding at a younger brunette sitting on a blanket.

"Move, Tris."

The girl looked first at Anya then Raven before standing and hurrying away without a word.

Anya gestured for Raven to sit first. When she did, Anya lowered herself behind the mechanic and wrapped two strong protective arms around her.

Maybe she should have protested. But she didn't. Raven had never felt better than in that moment. So safe, secure, it was like she had just come home after a long miserable vacation.

In a matter of hours, Anya had shown Raven a plethora of emotions she hadn't even realized existed. So instead of barking at the woman to remove her arms, Raven slunk back against Anya's chest, pulling the blonde's limbs tighter around her as she surveyed the camp.

The Grounders wore the same matching jackets, each one had a double _GG_ embroidered on the back surrounded by artwork that was too far away to see. Those who weren't wearing their jackets sported matching tattoos of the same logo. Some had them on their bare backs, some on their necks, shoulders, legs, or arms.

In addition, many of them had dark bandanas with a skull on them. Some had different colors. One woman had red. Another had a dark blue like Anya's, and everyone else had dark green.

Raven turned her head to ask, "Do the colors of bandana's mean something? Everyone seems to have a green one except for you three."

Anya leaned forward, a smile pulling at succulent lips as her expression conveyed one of being impressed. "Very good, Raven. You are observant."

Raven smiled. Pleased to have earned the privilege of being called by her name opposed to rich girl.

"Remember earlier I told you we have ranks? Red, is our commander. Blue, is for her left and right-hand advisers. That's me and…" she nodded toward a woman with very curly hair, "Luna." Our title is _Heda_. But the commander is high heda and what she says is law.

"Wait, so you're saying you're one of the big shots of this group?"

Anya smirked. "I am _second_ in command to be exact."

Raven couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Why was that? Anya wasn't hers. Why was she proud to be with the woman who was second in command?

Raven leaned back the rest of her weight on Anya again and pulled those thin ripped arms tighter around her as she shivered. Despite the giant bonfire, she was freezing and silently wished she had put on something more than the thin red fleece she was wearing.

"Cold?" came Anya's soft whisper.

"I'm fine."

"Here," there was bustling behind Raven's back before a heavy layer of soft worn leather draped over her shoulders, complete with Anya's arms reattaching themselves around the brunette's waist.

"Now _you'll_ be cold."

"I'm warm blooded."

"It's better quality than I expected. Heavy. Great material."

"We like to have the best of everything around here," Anya laughed.

Raven pulled the coat tighter around her; when she looked down, she caught a glimpse of the rich colored artwork of a tattoo. Allowing the leather seams to fall apart, she reached for Anya's forearm to examine the symbol more closely.

She felt Anya's eyes on her as the blonde leaned forward and rested a smooth chin on the base of the brunette's neck, soft tufts of air sending pleasant shivers through Raven's spine.

The tattoo was the same one the other grounders wore. The double _GG_ was written in a calligraphy styled hand, the letters overlapping beneath a black eye mask, the base of the mask with three dripping lines at each corner.

The blank stare of the mask was filled in with white. It looked like an artifact that would belong to a warrior. Finally, a sword lay holstered behind the mask and lettering, completing the piece in the shape of a badge. It was beautiful.

Raven ran the pads of her fingertips across it, Anya's skin was indeed warm to the touch. She hadn't been lying when she said she wasn't cold. She felt the blonde exhale slowly and begin to relax the longer Raven stroked her arm.

The flames of the bonfire danced off the purest milk white skin. Raven couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like to run her lips over that fine forearm, what it might taste like, what Anya might taste like—

 _Gather crew, there is much to discuss!_

Raven broke from her thoughts at the sound of a woman's diplomatic tone. Although small in stature she made up with the command in her voice and stare. Painted across her face was the same artwork of Anya's tattoo. The dark eye mask, complete with dribbled lines at either edge.

She was dressed head to tow in leather that hugged her body perfectly, chocolate tresses pulled back into a ponytail, hands raised as she addressed the crowd.

Raven recognized her as the woman with the dark crimson bandana from earlier. This must have been the commander, it quickly became apparent she was speaking another language.

 _It is a night of celebration, my kin. The special moon dawns once every one-hundred years. Anyone wishing to turn a human they've imprinted on will have the right to do so in a few months time._

Raven turned to Anya. "You have your own language?"

Anya nodded and smiled, her teeth gleaming.

"What's going on? What's she saying?"

"Nothing interesting. But we should go. Gang stuff."


	5. Retro Burgers

Raven almost groaned in disappointment when Anya extracted herself from around Raven's body. The blonde's warm protective arms and mere presence alone felt so damn good. Raven couldn't remember the last time she had felt so satisfied from a simple embrace.

Grudgingly, Raven got to her feet and slipped her hand back into Anya's as they slipped away from the party unnoticed. She huddled close to Anya once again as they entered the pitch-black forest, trusting the blonde to lead them safely through the darkness once more.

Anya chuckled when Raven latched tighter to the biker's arm at the sound of a howl in the distance.

"Scared?" Anya asked teasingly.

Raven playfully swatted at her companion's shoulder. "Can you blame me? It's my first time out in the wilderness. I've never even been camping!"

Anya laughed again in that low hearty way only unique to her. "You need to come out with me more. And don't worry, Raven. I'll protect you."

That strong, luxurious arm Raven loved came to rest around her shoulders at that last part. Immediately, she slunk closer to the warm, gorgeous biker and allowed herself to be led through the remainder of the forest.

Anya insisted Raven keep the jacket for the ride back even though the blonde wore nothing more than a helmet and a thin white undershirt at that point. In theory, Anya should have been freezing. But when Raven climbed onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around her companion again, Anya remained warm to the touch. How the biker kept such a temperature, Raven didn't know.

Too soon was the journey over and Anya pulled the motorcycle over to park. Raven hopped off the bike and turned to Anya, handing back the helmet then readied to slip off the coat that smelled so heavily of her companion's sweet piney scent. She wished she could bottle it. It was _that_ intoxicating.

Everything about the beautiful grounder was intoxicating. Her smile, mysterious nature, the fact she was one of the leaders of a gang, her confidence. Everything.

When Raven glanced their surroundings, she noticed Anya hadn't taken her home as she expected. Instead, they had stopped at a twenty-four-hour diner. Raven didn't even realize she was hungry until her stomach rumbled after looking at the restaurant's billboard of a greasy looking cheeseburger.

Anya laughed as she removed her helmet and draped it over the handlebars. "I thought you might be hungry. I know I am."

Raven smiled. "Yeah! This was a great idea."

They entered the establishment and Raven thought they'd walked into an earlier era. The diner was totally retro, decorated in a 1950's theme, complete with the checkered floor and paper hat wearing busboy behind a counter.

"Evening, ladies," The blonde boy behind the counter greeted. "Sit anywhere you like."

Anya led Raven by the hand toward the back of the diner. Raven was grateful for the privacy although there weren't more than three or four other patrons in the establishment.

Just as they sat across from one another in a booth, a waitress approached them asking for their drink orders. Anya got a Dr. Pepper again. Raven ordered the same, asking for a cherry in hers. When the server returned, they wasted no time ordering a couple of bacon cheeseburgers.

Anya laughed, insisting Raven had good taste. They grew more comfortable as the night wore on, the conversation flowing with ease as they got to know each other. Anya opened up more and more, talking about her love of motorcycles and life as a Grounder.

Raven listened in awe. Envious of such a carefree existence and whilst surrounded by nature. Anya mentioned having a cabin in the woods as did most of the grounders. It seemed they were a tight-knitted community.

"I have to admit," Raven started as she swirled the plastic straw around in her empty drink glass. "I'm glad you didn't take me straight home after the party. I didn't want the night to be over."

Anya laughed. "You need a lot more fun in your diet, Raven."

Raven shrugged. "Not a lot of room when you have high aspirations."

"And are those aspirations your own? Or someone else's?"

Raven stopped moving her straw around and thought about that a moment. _Did_ she want to be a space-tech engineer? Her parents had laid on the pressure her entire life. Clarke had also helped push and keep her focused.

Somewhere down the line, Raven had somehow slipped into a natural flow and just always did what she was told. She loved being a mechanic. She would even go as far as to say that she was brilliant at it. But if she had the freedom to do anything?

"Honestly… now that you ask me, I'm not so sure anymore. I've always had a knack for tech. Always been mechanically inclined and it came easily to me. But sometimes I wish I could just take a break or a year off from… life in general. Am I making any sense?"

Raven looked down at her half-eaten burger and let out a frustrated breath before pushing the plate away and bracing her head in her hands. Almost immediately, she felt a weight plop beside her on the booth bench.

Anya wrapped a warm, comforting arm around the mechanic's shoulders and once again, Raven didn't push her away. Instead, she slunk deeper into Anya's chest.

"It makes perfect sense," Anya answered. "Tell you what? Why don't you hang out with me a few more nights this week? I'll help you get more fun in your diet and help you wind down from privileged life."

Raven pulled back and playfully swatted Anya's shoulder causing the other woman to laugh. "I _would_ appreciate that, actually."

"Good. Do you have your phone? I'll give you my number."

When Raven reached into her jacket, she realized it was Anya's pockets she was digging through. The thin red one underneath held nothing. She had left her phone at the dorm.

"I forgot to bring it with me. How about I give you mine?"

Suddenly, Anya leaned closer, bringing nimble fingers to the top of the ganger jacket and slowly pulled down the metallic zipper. Raven's heart raced, she tried her damnedest to keep her breaths even, refusing to let Anya know what effect she had on Raven.

Those same agile fingers slipped inside the coat and graced Raven's valley through the soft, thin fabric of her sweater. Raven couldn't figure out what was happening. All she knew was she was turned on, and the back of Anya's fingers were gently brushing her chest.

Chocolate orbs darted between almond-shaped hazels and succulent lips. Before Raven could make the point of no return, Anya pulled out her cell phone from the inside breast pocket.

Raven blinked as Anya turned on the device and flicked through the menus. The brunette felt her face turn red, of course Anya was just grabbing her phone. Raven hadn't even realized there was an inside pocket.

Anya handed the phone over; a new contact had been started, Raven's name at the top. She took it in her hands delicately, typing her number in quickly then pressing save.

"Let's get you home, rich girl. You're gonna need your energy tomorrow."

And what the hell did that mean?


	6. Kissing Dreams

To say Clarke was furious when Raven stumbled in close to 3 am that night would be an understatement.

"Where the hell have you been!? You left your phone here! What if something happened to you? I was about to call the police!"

Raven rolled her eyes and let out a long breath. She was exhausted, it had been a long school day followed by an exhilarating night. She just wanted to pass out.

"I'm fine, Clarke. Can we just go to bed, please? I'm really tired."

Clarke crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze, anger evident in those fiery orbs. "Are you at least going to tell me where you were all night?"

Raven sighed as she pulled off her jeans, socks, then unhooked her bra, tugging it from beneath her tank top before crawling in bed. "I was at a party. Don't worry; it was nothing crazy."

Clarke huffed before shaking her head and undressing down to her t-shirt and underwear too. A second later, Raven felt a dip in the bed beside her. She opened her eyes just long enough to see Clarke switch off the bedside lamp and slip under the blanket.

Just as Raven was about to crossover to dreamland, Clarke spoke, "Raven?"

Raven grumbled her acknowledgement.

"Why do you smell so weird?"

Raven's lids flew open as her heart flew into a slight panic, she was suddenly grateful for the darkness hiding the guilty expression certainly in place. Not that she had anything to be guilty about.

It's wasn't like anything happened between her and Anya (apart from cuddling half the night). She just wore the woman's jacket. Undoubtedly Clarke was smelling the alluring biker.

"I borrowed someone's jacket. Goodnight Clarke."

With a huff, Clarke turned over, jerking the blankets as she did so. Not wanting to fall asleep with tension between them, Raven scooted closer melding her body against Clarke's and hooking an arm around the blonde.

Raven pressed a string of apologetic kisses into the crevice of Clarke's neck. "Please don't be mad at me, baby. You know I love you."

She was pleased Clarke didn't pull away. Instead, a relaxed breath left the blonde as all the tension seemed to melt from her body. Clarke turned in Raven's arms and connected their lips. The kiss soft and warm as always, sweet and loving.

But for one fleeting moment, Anya's face floated to the surface of Raven's thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder what Anya's lips might _taste_ like, _feel_ like.

Raven deepened the kiss with Clarke as she thought back to the beautiful gang member's gorgeous gaze fixed on her across the table at the diner. Anya was beautiful to be sure. Raven loved how that golden mane fell messily around her nearly bare shoulders. How that thin, white tank top had hugged the grounder's body to perfection, accentuating ample breasts Raven yearned to touch.

Clarke moaned into Raven's mouth as the kiss turned into something feral. A steady, hollow urge rose somewhere within, the sensation appearing out of nowhere. Raven kissed Clarke harder, hungrier, and more violently all in attempt to satisfy the insatiable burning need rising inside.

Suddenly, Anya's honeyed-hazels grew fierce in her mind's eye, staring Raven down with an erotic hunger. The fire in her chest began to swirl and blaze uncontrollably, all that mattered was satisfying those eyes.

Raven wasn't even thinking about Clarke anymore. The blonde's needy moans went ignored as the mechanic engulfed Clarke's mouth with a passion they'd never shared before. Raven slipped her tongue inside while pressing Clarke back against the pillows harder and licking every crevice within, as if claiming ownership.

All she could see was Anya's beautiful, unnerving gaze. The look alone ignited a string of emotions inside Raven in which she'd never thought possible. After one final press of passion, Raven released Clarke's lips and collapsed beside her, breathless.

"Wow," Clarke breathed. "You have _never_ kissed me like that before. Everything okay?"

Raven smiled, resting the back of her arm to her forehead while she caught her breath, Anya's authoritative gaze finally fading from her mind. "Yeah. I've just really missed you lately, babe."

Clarke sat up, bracing herself on one elbow, towering over Raven with a puzzled expression. She looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead, Clarke cuddled into Raven's side, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I love you, Raven," Clarke whispered.

OoOoO

Raven woke alone the following morning. She wasn't surprised to find Clarke missing. The doctor-to-be was always either at the library or out with her study group who seemed to meet all hours of the day every day.

Rolling onto her back, Raven stretched her arms overhead while letting out a long yawn and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She squinted against the narrow stream of sunlight pouring through the blinds and turned onto her side facing away from the window.

Her gaze fell to the untouched pile of quantum mechanic textbooks on the bedside table and groaned. She really needed to study. Plus, she had a mountain of homework to finish still.

All thoughts of schoolwork vanished however when Raven's phone lit up beside the book stack. The unique chirp to sound indicated an incoming text message.

Raven's heart began to race as she reached for the device. She wondered if it was from Anya. She jerked upright when she noticed it _was_ from Anya. Her heart leapt more erratically, beating mercilessly against its cage with excitement as she read the message.

 _Hey, rich girl. Come to the tracks when you wake up. Bring your swimsuit. Or don't. I don't mind either way_ 😉

A huge grin pulled at Raven's lips as she bolted from the bed toward the dresser. Shaky hands opened the bottom drawer before frantically searching for the small black lace bikini she knew lay hidden within.

Goosebumps prickled her arms as she thought about Anya seeing her in it. Would the grounder be pleased? If they were swimming, maybe their skin would accidentally touch…

Raven quickly shook the thoughts from her mind. Reminding herself they were just two friends hanging out to have fun, nothing more.

Raven belonged to Clarke after all, they were committed to each other. Even if Clarke _was_ too busy to spend any real time with her those days.

Raven froze a moment as she wondered if the rest of Anya's gang would be around to see her in the swimsuit. Maybe she should wear something less revealing. Perhaps short shorts and a tank top.

Reaching for her phone, Raven texted: _Is it just us? Or will your gang be there too?_

Not five seconds later did the phone vibrate with a response. _If I say it's just us are you going to wear something kinky!?_

Laughing, Raven texted back before she could even think about it. _Maaaaaybe._

 _JUST US_

Raven sat on the bed as her heart thundered away. She felt like a thirteen-year-old who had her first crush. What was she doing? Clearly, Anya was interested. Raven was playing with fire.

Choosing the black lace suit, Raven threw it on and quickly pulled a shirt and jeans over it. After grabbing her phone, keys, and a warmer jacket (this time a thick red feathered coat), Raven texted, _on my way_.


	7. Just Friends

Anya was already ready and waiting at the tracks when Raven arrived. The blonde was leaned back against her bike, hands in pockets, sexy smirk in place looking like a rock star. She looked just as beautiful in daylight as she did at night. Remaining just friends was not going to be easy.

Raven took a deep breath before waving to the grounder across the way. She noticed Anya wore the same dark leather jacket bearing the grounder insignia with the same faded worn blue jeans that completed the outfit.

After crossing the tracks, Raven could do nothing to suppress the grin pulling at her lips. She was just so excited to see her new friend again.

"Thought you'd never get here. You sleep _so_ long."

Raven checked her phone. It was still morning. "It's only 10 am."

"Exactly! Half the day is gone! Hop on, let's go."

Anya mounted the motorcycle and held a helmet out to Raven who slipped it on like a pro this time, although she still fumbled with the straps like a rookie. Anya laughed and pulled the brunette closer guiding Raven's fingers to the metal brass and instructing her what to do until Raven fastened it herself.

"Good. It'll come in handy to know how to strap that thing if you're gonna be riding with me regularly."

Raven laughed as she got behind Anya and held her close. After pulling on her own helmet, Anya revved the bike and took off toward their destination.

In the excitement of seeing the blonde again, Raven had forgotten to ask where they were going. And why they were swimming for that matter. Despite the sun in the sky, it was still too cold, wasn't it?

They pulled up to outskirts of the forest again, the trees as thick and high reaching as ever. It was a different place from where they were last night, Raven was beginning to think Anya knew every inch of this place.

"We gotta go in on foot."

"Where are we going exactly?"

"There's pothole swimming here."

"Isn't it a bit cold to be swimming?"

"It'll sharpen your senses. Besides, you wanted new experiences, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't afford to get sick!" Raven did her best not to think about all the essays and term papers she wasn't working on right then.

Raven followed the blonde down a dirt path weaving through the brush as they went until eventually a clearing came into view. Within a circle of trees lived a small gravelled beach with fallen logs facing a large body of water. It was beautiful. The water calm as it churned gently down the stream.

Anya sauntered close to Raven, a sultry smile plastered across her face as she planted her feet shoulder-width apart in front of the brunette and grabbed at the lapel of Raven's jacket.

"I have to admit," Anya whispered in that damn alluring whisper of hers, "I'm dying to see what you put on under there for me."

Raven smiled. "I'm not wearing anything _for you_. You told me to wear a swimsuit. That's what I'm wearing."

Anya moved closer, resting her forehead against Raven's until they practically shared air. Minty fresh breath met Raven as nimble fingers grasped the zipper of her coat and pulled, the motion painfully slow. Once undone, Anya carefully slipped the jacket from the brunette's shoulders, letting it fall carelessly to the ground.

Raven couldn't move, she couldn't stop what Anya was doing nor did she want to. She wanted those warm hands to keep rubbing her bare shoulders, playing with the straps of her tank top then gliding them down her arms. Those same hands continued to slide down her torso, avoiding her breasts until they reached the hem of the shirt and pulled it over her head.

Once the top fell away and joined the jacket, Anya's hands ran up and down the sides of Raven's bare stomach. Mapping out her body as if memorizing every inch of the surface.

"This is pretty," Anya whispered, cupping the sides of Raven's perk breasts. She could feel Anya's warmth radiating through the thin, lace fabric and desperately wished the barrier away. Her hands felt so good, but this was forbidden territory. Anya was touching Raven where friends weren't supposed to touch. Clarke would have been livid if she'd known, but Raven didn't want her to stop.

Raven's breath hitched as Anya's hands began to knead her in the best way. The massage sensuous and arousing. She closed her eyes as she allowed Anya to have free reign over her.

She could feel Anya's breath, that glorious mouth was so close, but it did not connect. Instead, Anya slid her hands down Raven's shivering stomach and unbuttoned her jeans. Next, Anya began to sink to her knees, gliding those precious lips over Raven's skin but never pressing them to the surface.

After tugging the jeans down and off Raven's feet along with her socks, Anya returned to her standing position.

All Raven wore now was the lace bikini she had purchased for an event she had planned with Clarke about a month ago. But Clarke had cancelled last minute, saying she was too busy for their anniversary and needed to study.

"I like these too," Anya said as she rubbed circles into Raven's laced hips. "You're very beautiful, Raven."

Blood rushed to Raven's cheeks, she stared at Anya through hooded lids and smiled. "Not bad yourself you know."

Suddenly, Anya pulled away, walking backward toward the water and never breaking eye contact as she started stripping her own clothes away. The show didn't stop at the jacket, shirt, and jeans. Anya kept stripping, flinging her bra at Raven and successfully hitting her in the face with it. A thin, black thong followed.

Anya didn't appear the least bit modest, not even as her tits pebbled when she entered the water. Raven couldn't help her gaze when it fell to Anya's mess of wild, wiry hairs between her legs, she also didn't mean to continue gawking as her mouth watered. She so badly wanted to feel Anya's body against her own, feel those strong arms wrap themselves around her once more.

Anya beckoned Raven from the water, "Come on. Swim with me. Let's have some fun."

As Anya turned to swim away in all her naked glory, an imperfection caught Raven's eye. A dark red mark on the back of Anya's shoulder; but she was too far out for Raven to see it clearly.

"Come on, Raven!" Anya called.

Raven didn't enter the water quite so smoothly. It was freezing as she thought, her legs buckled and skin instantly rose with goosebumps. How could Anya stand it?

"There's no way, Anya! It's too cold!"

Chuckling, Anya swam back to shore. Raven probably should have seen it coming, Anya had a devious gleam in her eye after all when she approached. But Raven was so mesmerized by the other woman's beauty she failed to realize Anya was one of those people that hoisted you over her shoulder against your will and threw you into icy water.

Raven plunged beneath the water and let out a muted scream before surfacing to initiate a proper scream. Anya laughing all the while.

"NOT NICE!" Raven yelled although she was laughing too.

"What are you going to do about it?" Anya taunted.

Immediately, Raven sent a flurry of splashes toward Anya who was all too happy to send them right back. They drew closer as the splash fight grew more intense. Both women screaming and laughing all the while.

After a few minutes, Raven fell breathless and ceased fire, announcing surrender. Anya laughed and crooked her finger toward Raven.

"Come here. Let me make it up to you."

"For winning the splash fight or throwing me in this hypothermic pond?"

"Both."

Raven swam toward Anya, uncertain at first but then was enveloped in a tight arm wrap. Raven couldn't help but marvel in the warm arms wrapped around her waist, or the heat radiating off the warm torso pressed against her own. How on earth did Anya feel like she was on fire in such freezing water?

But Raven didn't ask. Instead, she smiled and rest her head on Anya's bare shoulder, hugging her close, breasts on breasts, while wrapping her legs around the grounder and allowing the blonde to hold her.

"Having fun, beautiful?".

 _Beautiful_. A nickname Raven could get used to falling from Anya's lips.


	8. I Don't Know Why I Did That

Raven closed her eyes and beamed as the warm sun beat down on her face and body. Despite the chill of the earlier swim, she was warm now and relished in the heat of the gentle sunbeams.

"Still having fun, beautiful?"

Raven peeked through one half-open lid to gaze at her gorgeous companion. She and Anya laid along a large boulder with a flat surface just big enough for two.

Raven smiled. "Are you kidding me? This is the most fun I've had in as long as I can remember. My life has just been one long blur of studying for so long I forgot what it was like to just relax like this."

Now Anya was smiling as she turned onto her stomach to let the sun bathe her back, forehead resting on tattooed forearm. The blonde was still gloriously naked. The smoothest flesh reflected brilliantly in the sunlight as Raven roved her eyes over the flawless masterpiece save for the single blemish on the back of the blonde's left shoulder.

Curious, Raven propped herself up on one arm and faced Anya, bringing gentle fingers to glide over the dark mahogany colored skin.

"What is this?" Raven asked as she continued to trace the curious shape. It looked like a crescent moon.

"Birthmark," Anya whispered, eyes remaining closed.

Raven pressed the flat of her palm to the mark and Anya seemed to relax further into her touch. The mark was incredibly warm. Perhaps she imagined it, but it almost seemed to be trembling, vibrating as if a river of life flowed violently beneath.

Suddenly, Anya spun around and sat up, stretching arms high overhead and letting out a long obnoxious yawn, breasts bouncing proudly before she turned to Raven and asked, "Is your suit dry yet? I'm hungry. Let's go to the diner."

"I could definitely do with a bacon cheeseburger."

Anya leaned close, bringing her whole body across the rock to mold itself against Raven's. For a second, she thought those full, plump lips might finally touch her own but as always, they stopped centimeters away and instead they shared a breath and that intense moment of yearning.

The wiry hairs between Anya's legs poking through the thin fabric of Raven's lower swim piece wasn't helping any. If her suit was dry, she was sure the bottoms were soaked again.

"Are you _sure_ you have a girlfriend?" Anya whispered, each tuft of air bouncing wonderfully against Raven's mouth.

Raven cleared her throat and pulled away while rubbing the back of her neck. "Ahem, uh yeah. Sorry, uh yeah I do."

Anya retreated as well. The look of defeat only in place for the briefest of seconds before that familiar sexy smirk returned. "Let's get you some food."

OoOoO

After downing their cheeseburgers, Anya invited Raven back to the woods to hang out with her gang around the bonfire which Raven eagerly conceded.

This time, Raven was introduced to a few of the actual gang members. Namely Luna and Commander Lexa. Two strong-willed women with a head of authority. Lexa's stone mask never shifted, her expression always scrutinizing and unreadable. But Raven got the sense she wanted the best for the Grounders.

Luna, however, left a different impression. She did not seem to take a liking to Raven at all. The woman with a curly brown mess for hair and brown eyes had a scowl on her face while meeting Raven. An air of malice hung thick around her.

" _Why would you bring it here?"_ Luna asked Anya.

" _Be nice, Luna. I like this one."_

Raven wasn't sure what was said, but it didn't sound civil. Luna glared daggers at Raven, then Anya, as if she were ready to kill.

Raven looked at Anya worriedly, but the blonde offered a reassuring smile and slipped a comforting arm around Raven's shoulders, and all was right again. Luna stormed off afterward without another word.

"Sorry about that," Anya apologized. "That was my ex."

"Oh. Well, I don't think she likes me very much."

Anya smirked. "Yeah she doesn't like most hu— err people outside the family."

Raven drew her brows. "What were you about to say?"

Anya shrugged. "Nothing. Come on; I want to introduce you to a few more people."

Next, Raven was introduced to a fierce woman named Indra and her daughter Gaia. Indra was stern but seemed to mean well, striking Raven as a sort of protector of the grounders.

Gaia seemed opposite to her mother in which there didn't seem to be a violent bone in her body. She seemed friendly and very much a free spirit. Raven liked her.

Lastly, was Lincoln, Tris, and Echo. Lincoln didn't speak much but offered a genuine smile and handshake. Anya said he was like a close brother.

Tris, Raven recognized from her first visit. She was the girl sitting on the blanket Anya made her move from. She was younger than the others, perhaps mid teens but happy to meet Raven too.

Echo on the other hand, was as abrasive and off-putting as Luna had been. A good mix of grounders seemed to be upset at Raven's presence for some reason. Perhaps because she wasn't one of them.

"Is it okay for me to be here?" Raven asked once they were alone again.

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't mind the jerks. Most of them are just jealous you're with me." Anya added a wink at the end to go with that cocky smile. "Come on, Raven. Dance with me."

Reluctant at first, Raven let Anya pull her toward the sea of dancing grounders. All around the fire people bobbed and swerved in every direction.

Anya spun Raven around and held her close before swaying her hips and encouraging Raven to move with her. It took no time at all for Raven to feel safe again, and wanted. She quickly fell into sync with Anya, grooving with the hypnotic drumbeat and grinding into her partner more than was appropriate for friends.

As the night wore on, so did her reclamations. Raven danced with all her energy, losing herself in the party, losing herself in Anya's body as they moved together as one being. Never had Raven felt so close to someone, never had she melded so well with another. Anya was special. She had no doubts.

Eventually, Raven pulled Anya away from the still roaring fire to find a vacant blanket and take a break. Anya disappeared a few moments only to reappear with a bottle of water. She plopped down behind Raven taking a long swig for herself before passing the bottle to Raven, her arms wrapping automatically around Raven's waist.

Raven drank the water greedily as Anya hugged the brunette close to her torso. Raven leaned into the embrace willfully, marveling in the protectiveness of the hug. As Raven snuggled closer, she felt a hand begin to caress her thigh, fingers sinking between them but not quite touching where she wanted them to.

"Having fun?" Anya whispered in her ear.

Raven smiled and caught Anya's travelling hand with her own. "I started _really_ having fun when your hand started wandering."

Anya smiled and made her strokes firmer. Raven let out a deep relaxing breath as Anya messaged her legs. It wasn't until her phone rang that she grumbled and brought it out of her back pocket.

When she looked at the screen, it announced a missed call. Instead, a text came in causing Raven to sit up.

 _Where the hell are you? Did you forget about all the homework you have to do this weekend?"_

"Shit," Raven groaned.

"The girlfriend? Or bad news?" Anya guessed, halting her ministrations.

"Both. Can you take me home?"

Anya smirked. "Girlfriend troubles."

Raven reluctantly pulled away from Anya and sighed as she rose to her feet. "It isn't just Clarke. I _do_ have a ton of homework I haven't even touched yet."

"Alright. Let's get you home then, rich girl."

Raven clung to Anya naturally now as they walked through the darkness of the woods. Somewhere along the path back to the bike, something unnatural, almost feral overcame Raven. Before she knew what she was doing she had Anya pushed up against the nearest tree, their lips interlocked.

Anya's lips were smooth, warm, strong, _and demanding_. Regardless of being caught by surprise, Anya owned that kiss, deepening it and cupping Raven's cheek as she turned them around, effectively crashing Raven's back against the tree instead and sending a hand down to Raven's screeching core and cupping her mound, rubbing firm circles through her jeans.

Raven took Anya's face into her hands, pulling her impossibly closer and seeking entrance with her tongue which she was immediately granted.

Raven moaned into the kiss as Anya's tongue explored every part of her mouth, lips, teeth, even lightly sucking at the tip of raven's muscle to see what she tasted like.

Too soon, did Raven have to pull away for air, but when she did, the cold crisp breeze of night revitalized her senses, alerting her to what she'd just done which was she'd kissed another woman.

Anya must had seen the realization in her face against the faint moonlight because she immediately pulled her hands from Raven's body.

"I'm sorry," Raven breathed. "I don't know why I did that."

Although she couldn't see it, she knew Anya was smiling. "I'm not. I'm glad that you did." Anya shifted on her feet a moment before speaking again. "Want me to take you home now?"

With a nod, they proceeded to the bike without another word of what happened between them.


	9. Revelation

Once again, Clarke was beyond livid when Raven walked through the door of their shared dorm room. It seemed the blonde had been pacing back and forth avidly waiting for Raven to get home.

"What the hell is going on with you lately!? Two nights in a row you stay out all night partying? You haven't done a lick of schoolwork and don't say you did because that stack of books over there hasn't moved." Clarke pointed to the large bookstack on the bedside table. "This isn't like you, Rae. I don't know what to do to get you back on track."

Clarke collapsed on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands causing Raven to sigh and rush over. She sat beside Clarke and put an attentive arm around her girlfriend, rubbing small reassuring circles into her back.

"Look, babe. I just don't handle stress as well as you, okay? I just needed a couple nights of letting go completely without having to worry about school. For once, I just wanted to have fun without a care in the world. Can you understand that?"

Clarke looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Raven; look, I know you're stressed but you have to push through it if you want to succeed. We promised we'd push each other and that's what I'm doing. First thing tomorrow, we're gonna crack open those textbooks and do some work, together. Okay?"

Raven crossed her arms and moved away from Clarke. She didn't want to study. She had plans with Anya. The grounder promised if Raven could meet up again they were doing something especially crazy.

"I don't know," Raven said, shaking her head.

"You don't know? What does that mean?"

"Honestly, Clarke; I don't know if I want any of this anymore. Or if I ever even did."

"Are you kidding me!? This is what you've wanted since we first met! We've talked about this for years. You becoming a reputable space engineer and me a doctor. How can all that change over a single weekend!?"

Raven shrugged. She just couldn't explain it to Clarke. Raven yearned for freedom. For nature. For life. For… _Anya_. She didn't want to be apart of her own world anymore. Trapped in the system of wealth and expectation and pressure. She wasn't sure she could keep going as she had been.

Clarke threw up her hands in defeat, shaking her head as she stared out the window. After a while, she turned back to Raven and sat beside her on the bed.

"Rae, I'm sorry. I know I'm not handling this well. Look, I know you're stressed, and it seems to be really getting to you. I mean, you're clearly breaking. If you need some time, fine. I'll back off. But what can I do to help? I feel like I'm losing you."

Raven turned to Clarke, her heart breaking as she caressed the blonde's cheek, "Baby, you're not losing me. I love you. I'm just… I don't even know how to explain."

Guilt riddled Raven with her lie, Clarke _was_ losing her.

"Just tell me how to help," Clarke plead.

"Just love me."

With a pained smile, Clarke leaned closer and whispered, "I can do that," before placing a long gentle kiss on Raven's lips.

Clarke kissed Raven again and again until she started to kiss a path down Raven's neck, slowly removing Raven's jacket, then shirt, then bra. She stopped to suck and tug Raven's taut nubs. Giving them ample attention until Raven leaned back on both elbows and let out a long breath.

Next, Clarke sunk to the floor, to her knees, and began to unbutton Raven's jeans followed by the metallic sound of the zipper. Raven loved that sound. It was like the announcement of something good coming, which was Clarke's mouth.

This kind of care and attention from Clarke was rare, so when it was offered on a silver platter, Raven was going to take it. In one motion, Clarke slipped Raven's jeans and underwear down together, exposing the brunette's shaven glory.

"Come on, baby," Raven breathed, spreading her legs wider. "Lick me. Please?"

Clarke's movements were slow, but Raven's wish was soon granted. Clarke started by kissing Raven's thighs, then clit, before moving on to take Raven gently into her mouth. The sucking sounds turning Raven on even more as she groaned in pleasure.

"Mmmm, thank you, baby," she moaned.

Clarke's tongue explored, working Raven into a bother until her bundle of nerves swelled with need. As Raven grew needier by the second, Clarke countered with two fingers, pushing them past Raven's entrance and straight into her burning core.

Raven gasped, and Clarke up'd her game. Mouth moving faster, tongue playing with Raven's distended clit and driving Raven wild. Raven rapidly approached release, Clarke knew her body well. Knew just what Raven liked and how to get her off quick.

Clarke suctioned down firmer, and Raven's orgasm neared. "No! Wait! Baby, please. Back off. I don't want to come yet."

Raven didn't know the next time she was going to get this kind of attention. She wanted it to last. But Clarke wasn't listening. Instead, the blonde sucked harder, tongue strokes more aggressive until Raven couldn't stand it. She tried to hold back. Tried to shift away from Clarke's latched mouth to stagger off the impending orgasm but it was no use. Clarke successfully made Raven come against her will with a series of jolts.

Clarke released Raven's clit with a salacious _pop_. Frustrated, Raven sat up with a sigh.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted it to last longer. It felt good though."

"Well I'm sorry Rae, but my mouth was getting tired."

 _Welcome to being a lesbian,_ Raven thought bitterly. Tired and aching mouths, tongues, and fingers was kind of part of it.

"Now, let's talk about how you can return the favor," Clarke husked as she leaned over to reach into the nightstand drawer. Raven watched as Clarke pulled out their strap on. Well, Raven's strap-on as she was always the one to wear it and do the work.

Clarke grinned as she rose to her feet and quickly stripped her clothes off. As always, she was beautiful, her body flawless, her breasts plump and bouncing proudly.

She crawled onto the bed on all fours toward Raven, kissing her before helping the brunette slip inside the straps and buckle up.

Raven suppressed a sigh as she told Clarke to lay back. The blonde obeyed, laying back against the pillows and spreading her legs wide. Raven crawled overtop her, bringing their lips together and sending a hand to Clarke's clit first, rubbing small soft circles until Clarke grew wet with need.

Once ready, Raven pulled back just enough to angle her prosthetic erection into her lover. She entered Clarke slowly, stopping when Clarke tensed and shut her eyes tight. When she relaxed again, Raven pushed deeper.

"Mmmmmm," Clarke moaned.

Raven set a steady pace. Clarke liked it brisk and deep. "That feel good, baby?"

"Yessss," Clarke moaned again. "Don't stop fucking me!"

Raven did as she was told. Pumping Clarke until she saw stars. The woman's bucking body turned Raven on all over again. She couldn't wait for Clarke to come so she could tear the strap on away and grind out her own orgasm over Clarke's body.

"I'm gonna come," Clarke eventually whined.

Raven kept pace. Her hips sore but she powered through giving Clarke everything she had.

Clarke came with a scream loud enough to be heard through the entire university dorm floor she was sure.

Raven laughed as she kissed Clarke. She immediately moved to unbuckle the device and threw it to the floor before mounting Clarke again.

"What are you doing, Raven?"

"I want to come again."

"You already came! I'm exhausted now. I want to go to sleep."

Raven had to suppress an eye roll. This always happened. "It'll take five minutes tops, Clarke! Come on, just let me grind one out. I'm still horny."

"The answer's no, Raven. Unlike you, I've been studying all day and now I want to sleep."

With a huff, Raven scrambled from the bed. "Fine. I'm gonna take a shower."

Clarke didn't say anything when Raven headed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She immediately turned the shower faucet and let the water run, spinning around to grip the counter and stare at the mirror.

She stood naked, her nipples hard, with unshed tears. She was so frustrated. So horny, So… _unhappy_.

Dammit, she wasn't done with Clarke! She didn't just want oral, that was just a warm-up. She wanted a full body orgasm that made her feel completely and utterly spent. She wanted to come so hard she would be utterly useless afterward. She wanted to get the fuck off!

Raven couldn't remember the last time she felt that good if she _had_ ever felt that good.

Suddenly, Raven caught her own gaze in the mirror and had an idea. _Why shouldn't I come as hard as I want to?_

Raven moved into the shower, letting the hot water rush down her body and stimulate her senses. She grabbed the red loofa hanging on the wall and doused it with body wash before rubbing it all over her body, making herself nice and slippery.

As she washed the soap off firmly and with slow movements, she became aroused all over again.

Immediately her mind turned to thoughts of Anya's naked body at the potholes that day. The wiry hairs between her legs, the badass tattoo on her forearm, and the birthmark of what looked like a crescent moon on her back left shoulder; Raven just wanted to lick the woman all over.

Anya's sharp honeyed-hazels stared her down in her mind's eye, and Raven shivered. Wetness pulled at her core, her heart leapt to her throat, and that hollow ache settled in her stomach.

She sent a hand between her legs and began to rub firm circles just where she liked, thinking of Anya all the while. Raven leaned back against the shower wall, eyes closed as she touched herself over and over, need rising.

"A-anya," she whispered.

Raven trembled, imagining Anya's hands rubbing all over her body; touching, kneading, groping, lips kissing everywhere. She wanted Anya, _needed_ Anya.

Raven opened her eyes and stopped what she was doing as realization washed over her.

She wanted Anya. She had to have Anya.


	10. Miss You Too

Clarke was still in bed for once when Raven woke the following morning. She watched Clarke sleep as her nostrils flared and eyelids reacted to whatever dream she was having.

Raven thought about the sex they had the night before. It was good at first. Nice as usual. Sex with Clarke was always vanilla. Loving, warm, sensuous. But of course, Clarke always got tired and went to sleep before Raven was fully satisfied.

She was frustrated with Clarke. And so tired of fighting. Something always felt lacking in their relationship. Like something was missing.

Raven thought of Anya. She wondered what the grounder was doing right then. Rolling over, Raven reached for her jeans that laid in a heap on the floor and pulled her phone from the back pocket.

Disappointment slithered through her when she saw there was no text from Anya. She wondered if kissing the grounder had been a bad idea. She couldn't linger over regret long though. That kiss was amazing. She wanted to do it again.

Clit tingling, Raven turned to face her bedmate. She wondered if she should try one more time to get off with Clarke. Sliding over, Raven cuddled Clarke close, pressing soft kisses to the blonde's neck and making her giggle sleepily.

Raven's thoughts returned to Anya as she spread kisses to Clarke's face, then lips, then down her neck again. _Was_ Anya upset over the kiss? It certainly didn't seem like it at the time. Had Raven messed things up between them?

Raven's kisses turned fierce as she kissed down Clarke's body. She almost felt angry that Anya hadn't contacted her. The anger was unwarranted of course but Raven found herself aroused by it too. She thought back to Anya's naked body; her warm arms around Raven in the water, at the fire, while they danced, and in turn, Raven's arms wrapped equally as tight around Anya when riding the bike.

Not wasting any more time, Raven slipped over Clarke, searching for the blonde's pelvic bone with her clit and ground down, hard. Clarke raised her hips in which Raven was grateful for the added friction, her orgasm building.

She rode her girlfriend roughly, gritting her teeth as she took out all her anger, frustration, and yearning for another woman out on Clarke's mound. Too soon, did Raven's orgasm peak, she came with a long low groan before crashing back to the mattress beside Clarke.

Raven rolled over and kissed at Clarke's neck again. She wanted to keep going. Ready to pleasure Clarke now. She was so wired, Raven needed to unleash the sexual energy pent up inside her, but sure enough, Clarke was already pushing her away.

"What's gotten into you? Not that I'm ungrateful, but I need to shower now."

And with that, Clarke crossed the room to the bathroom and shut the door, the shower faucet sounding seconds later. Raven had half a mind to join her but would almost certainly be rejected and pushed out. And she wasn't in the mood for that this morning.

Raven laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She missed Anya. She thought about their time together and didn't open her eyes until she heard her phone vibrate and light up with a message.

 _Tracks. 2pm. Don't be late, rich girl._

Relief flooded through Raven. Anya wanted to see her again! Raven quickly texted back.

 _I'll be there._

Raven looked to the bathroom before looking back at her phone and sending off another text.

 _I miss you._

A brief eternity passed as Raven held the phone in front of her face, anxiously awaiting a reply. When one didn't come, she worried she had screwed things up again.

She collapsed against the mattress and facepalmed, scolding her stupidity before her phone vibrated once more.

Her heart spiked at the notion of another text, how it didn't shoot directly out her chest when she read the message, she didn't know.

 _Miss you too, beautiful._


	11. The Edge

After another scolding from Clarke, Raven decided to finally crack open what she now called _Textbook Tower_. She stared at the pages until her eyes blurred and Clarke left, apparently having to meet with her study group for the umpteenth time that weekend.

Raven sighed again before closing the textbook and tossing it back with the others. She just couldn't concentrate. She didn't care about school at that moment. She just wanted to live life and let loose lately. No rules, no boundaries, no pressure.

Raven's thoughts broke at the sound of her cell phone ringing. The display read: _Mom_. Raven quickly picked up. It was rare one of her moms called.

"Mom?"

" _Hey, Raven. Mama and I are free tomorrow night. Would you and Clarke like to come to the house for dinner?"_

Raven beamed. She missed her moms and was still upset from screwing things up last time. "Absolutely! We'll be there."

" _That's great, honey. We'll see you at six o'clock, okay?"_

"Great. See you then. Love you, Mom."

" _Love you too, Raven."_

Raven sent a text to Clarke letting her know of the arrangement before heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

OoOoO

Raven arrived at the tracks with time to spare. She pulled her thick red jacket tighter around her as the wind picked up and blew a cluster of leaves along the graveled surface. She looked to the ashen clouds above and shivered as the scent of moisture hung thick in the air.

She wondered what crazy thing Anya had planned for them that day and whether they'd be indoors where it was warm. Butterflies rose in Raven's stomach as she anxiously awaited Anya's arrival.

It wasn't long before the booming roar of the grounder's motorcycle sounded in the distance. Raven's heart soared as her most favorite person in the world at the moment came racing around the corner like a pro. She smiled when Anya came to a full stop just in front of her.

"Hey!" Raven called as she approached the bike.

Anya removed her helmet, sporting a grin of her own. "Hey, beautiful. Are you wearing your swimsuit?"

Raven stopped. "What? You didn't tell me to. And we're swimming? In this weather?"

"Whoops, guess I forgot to tell you that," Anya laughed. "It's fine, Raven. You can just wear your bra and underwear."

Raven let out a breath and approached Anya with a raised brow. "And what makes you so sure I'm wearing a bra? Or underwear?"

Anya's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Are you!?"

"Well, yes. But that's not the point! What if I wasn't?"

"Then I'd give you mine."

To say Raven was touched by that sentiment would be an understatement.

Bike still running, Anya reached behind herself to flip the seat up and retrieve the second helmet, handing it to Raven. The brunette pulled it on without hesitation now, fastened the straps on the first try, and received a _thumbs up_ from Anya as she did.

Grinning, Raven climbed onto the back and hugged Anya tighter than usual. Instead of taking off right away as they usually did, Anya took a moment to rub Raven's arms. Those gloved hands stroked Raven lovingly until they found her fingers and intertwined, squeezing them tight before letting go again to retake the bike handles.

The ride was a long one. Longer than all the previous ones. Wherever Anya was taking Raven was far. They drove into the highlands where the scenery improved dramatically. The woods grew thicker, the mountains rose higher, and the ocean stretched out as far as the eye could see. Its waves crashing impressively at the bottom of the mountainous terrain.

Raven grew more excited by the second. She'd never spent much time near the ocean despite it just being on the outskirts of town. It wasn't something her parents found worthy of their time. Raven fully planned on asking Anya to take her later.

They passed a gorgeous beach full of the smoothest sand Raven had ever seen. It was nearly abandoned except for a few pedestrians… wearing grounder jackets? They must have been getting close to where they were going.

The few grounder gang members hung out by a jeep with its hatchback open full of equipment of some sort. Some of them laying towels in various places all around the beach while another laid wood for a fire.

Anya drove pass them; she kept driving up the rising hill, headed to the highest point of somewhere. As they got closer, Raven could make out a cliff overlooking the ocean. Hordes of grounders gathered at the top.

The road rose higher and higher above the water, eventually turning into a dead end where Anya's gang was gathered. The grounders were all dressed in swimwear, but unique in design. All of them wearing the same shorts, black with dark green trim and the grounder's logo in the corner.

Anya shut the bike off and removed her helmet before turning toward Raven and started stripping her clothes away. Raven took off her own helmet and watched Anya, mesmerized by her beauty. Anya's suit was only slightly different, black with blue trim. Raven realized their suit colors were based on their bandanas.

Raven hopped off the bike and leaned back against it as she watched Anya who moved between the brunette's legs.

"What do you think? You like?"

Raven grinned. "I do… but I think I prefer your last choice in swimwear."

Anya laughed. Both of them certainly thinking back to that day at the potholes and Anya choosing to skinny dip.

"I prefer that too," Anya admitted. "But just with you."

Raven laughed before glancing around at the others. The grounders were rowdy as always. Members roughhoused with one another and cheered for who they wanted to win. The musicians of the group stood off to the side playing their drums and guitars while others danced.

Raven always felt like she was at a festival of some sort when she was among them. A party that never ended. Each visit was becoming more comfortable. These people somehow beginning to feel like home. Even if there were a few who didn't like her.

As the wind picked up again, Raven pulled her coat tighter and shivered. How was no one else freezing? And why were they all wearing swimsuits?

"Cold again?" Anya asked.

Raven nodded. "Freezing."

"I promise to warm you up later. Right now, you need to take off your clothes."

Raven's eyes widened. "Anyaaa. You know I don't have a suit. And it's just too cold. What are we doing here anyway?"

With a mischievous smile, Anya put her hand on the small of Raven's back and guided her through the crowd to the edge of the mountain overlooking the ocean.

"Look down," Anya whispered as she held Raven closely around the waist.

Confused, Raven looked over the edge to the water crashing at the bottom. Suddenly, Lincoln came toward them at full speed, running past the girls and shooting off the ledge into a diving forward flip toward the bottom, screaming in glee all the way.

Raven's eyes nearly shot out of her head as she turned back to Anya. "Cliff diving? Are you serious?"


	12. Leap of Faith

"Cliff diving? Are you serious?"

"Come on, Raven. Live a little. You won't find more of an adrenaline rush anywhere else."

With a smug grin, Raven draped her arms around Anya's neck, leaning her clothed body against Anya's near bare one. "Oh trust me, I'm ready. I _want_ to do this."

Anya looked surprised but pleased. "Really?"

Raven nodded furiously. This was the reckless fun she had fantasized about her entire life. If her parents or Clarke knew what she was about to do, they'd kill her, if the dive didn't kill her first that is.

"My kinda girl."

Raven caught Anya's eye as she said that. "Really?"

Anya nodded. "Here, you can wear my shorts."

Anya quickly stripped her shorts and passed them to Raven. Anya wore black bikini style underwear underneath, she rocked them, to say the least. A couple of grounders whistled during the process causing Anya to laugh.

They walked back to the bike so Raven could change and put her clothes with Anya's. Luckily she was wearing a black sports bra which would suffice as a swim top.

"Ready?" Anya asked once Raven's turn came up.

Some of the grounders stood off to the side and watched, shaking their heads in disbelief. The commander watched from the edge as well, her arms crossed and no expression.

"When you get to the bottom, swim off to the left. We have a couple of people down there with towels when you get out. Grab one and wait for me. I'll be right behind you."

Raven turned to Anya, still shivering from the cold. "If I don't survive this and don't get another chance to tell you, I had a great time today."

Anya and a few grounders laughed at that.

Raven looked over the edge one more time to take in the full effect of what she was about to do. The waves crashed against the cliff harshly; the water looked dark, angry, freezing. Her heart leapt to her throat and chest filled with trepidation. But she had already decided, she was doing this.

Taking a few steps back, Raven readied herself. She took one, two deep breaths before bolting forward into a full-out sprint. She looked straight ahead of her, toward the clouds and open sea as she went over the edge arms and legs flailing and useless to her now as she fell down, down, down toward the water.

It felt like she'd been falling an eternity, yet it was over in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it, Raven had plunged beneath the surface, deep in the chilled waves of the ocean where she was roughly rocked back and forth by the current. The chill of the water was like being pierced by a thousand ice daggers.

After the disorientation passed, she swam toward the light above, back to the surface. Over the loud crashing of the waves, she heard cheering from the top of the cliff, but their words a blurred string of sound.

Once her eyes adjusted, Raven noticed a woman off to the side standing on the beach waving Raven over, a towel in her hands.

"Well done, Raven!"

When Raven got closer, she recognized Tris as the towel distributor.

"Thank you," Raven laughed. "I can't believe I'm still alive."

After wrapping the towel around herself, Raven turned around to look up just in time to see Anya perform a confident backflip off the cliff's edge. The blonde plummeted toward the water in a perfect dive pose.

Relief spread through Raven when Anya finally poked her head above the water again.

"Raven!" Anya called as she swam over. "You are awesome!"

Raven laughed as she grabbed another towel from Tris and rushed to meet Anya.

"Bundle up, it's freezing!"

"I think you need that more than I do," Anya laughed as she pointed at Raven's overly hardened tits.

Rolling her eyes, Raven threw the towel at Anya, successfully hitting her in the face.

Both were laughing now. Anya immediately enveloped Raven in a tight hug. Anya's body was incredibly warm to the touch, it made absolutely no sense. The water was freezing, the wind was chilling. How was this woman always so damn warm?

"Come on, let's get you by the fire."

Arm wrapped around Raven, they sat with the others around the bonfire as they waited for the rest of the gang to jump off the cliff. Raven mentioned all of them being adrenaline junkies in which the group laughed and agreed. Several members, including Lincoln, even applauded Raven making the leap of faith.

"You fit in, Raven," Anya whispered. "Many of them will see you differently now."

Once everyone made it off the cliff and rejoined the clan, music started up again. The musicians must had walked their instruments down because they weren't wet. Hot dogs came next. Raven enjoyed herself immensely as she had never done anything of the sort.

Cooking her food over a flame in the middle of nowhere was an exhilarating experience. The music blaring, people dancing, roughhousing, being rowdy, having a good time. Raven loved every second.

"Having fun?" Anya asked as daylight started to fade.

Raven nodded. "This just might be the best day of my life."

Anya beamed. "I'm glad to hear it. Still cold?"

Again, Raven nodded. "Freezing."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Minutes later Anya returned with several blankets in her arms.

"Where'd you get those?"

"From the jeep," Anya said, holding her hand out to Raven. "Come on, let's go watch the sunset in comfort."

They picked a secluded spot away from the party. Anya spread a blanket on the ground, instructed Raven to lay on it, then draped the rest over Raven too before climbing under. Raven rested her head on Anya's shoulder as they watched the sun sink behind the horizon.

"Better?" Anya asked.

"Yeah? How are you so damn warm all the time?"

Anya chuckled. "I'm… unique."

"I'll say you are. Come closer; I want to feel you."

Something changed with Raven's words. Anya's expression. Her expression. The tension between them hung thick. Anya's hazels turned almost predatorial. Like she was about to pounce on Raven at any second.

Anya turned toward Raven, propped herself up on one elbow, towering over the brunette as she used her other hand to trace Raven's stomach. Those warm, gentle fingers gliding up between her breasts, over her chest, and along her jawline.

"R-Raven…" Anya breathed.

Heart beating faster, Raven swallowed hard. She couldn't help herself any longer. Anya was just too irresistible. Without another word, Raven leaned forward and captured those glorious lips with her own.

The kiss was gentle, yet full of more passion than Raven had ever experienced. The yearning between them the past few days was beginning to explode. Raven whined into the kiss. She'd wanted this so long the kiss almost hurt it was so good.

Anya cupped the back of Raven's head at the sound. It was as if she understood what Raven was going through. As if Anya was feeling the same ache inside.

Their lips kept moving gently together, the wetness of them making it easy to slip over the other. Had they been standing, Raven feared she would have lost her balance the kiss was so moving.

Her own hand slipped over Anya's waist, pulling her closer. Fingers playing with the waistline of her underwear.

"R-Raven…" Anya breathed again when they finally broke apart.

"I need to show you something," Raven whispered as she took Anya's hand in her own. "I need you to know how you make me feel."

Slowly gliding Anya's hand down her torso, then stomach, then lower, Raven shoved the blonde's hand in her grounder shorts against her womanhood. Anya's fingers gently circled the wetness pooling within.

Anya visibly shuttered, her breaths suddenly turning erratic.

"Take me somewhere," Raven ordered. "Take me to your place. _Now_."


	13. The Cabin

Raven couldn't recall a time Anya had driven faster than she had that night. After Raven's demand to go to Anya's place, the girls rushed to the bike, threw on their clothes in haste, and disappeared into the night.

They both knew what Raven was asking. _Sex_. They were (finally) going to have sex. Raven didn't give a thought to Clarke as she anxiously anticipated their destination, she just wanted to feel Anya's body against her own.

The drive wasn't as long as it was from the city. It seemed Anya lived in the midst of the forest. Before agreeing, she made Raven promise to keep the location of her home a secret.

They weaved and zigzagged off a dirt path between the thick trees. It was dark, the bike had a headlight, but Anya weaved through the place like she had been riding the trail her entire life in which she probably had.

Eventually, a clearing came into view. A wide-open area with a bonfire in the middle and circle of what must have been thirty log cabins facing the center. Anya parked to the cabin on the edge of the entrance.

After shutting the bike off, Anya dismounted and spun around, grabbing Raven by the lapel of her coat and pulling her in for a long, harsh kiss. Raven eagerly kissed back, she loved every touch Anya gave.

"Ready to play, rich girl?"

"Oh yeah," Raven agreed. "But you have to call me _Raven_ if you want me to be generous."

Anya smiled salaciously. "You got it, Raven."

Hand in hand, Anya led them to the door. The rickety steps creaked as they climbed the small decaying staircase. She opened the door with a turn of the knob, no lock. The door creaked open, and darkness poured out until Anya reached inside to flick a light switch.

The first to hit Raven as she stepped inside was the scent. It was Anya's scent, the fragrance of rainforest and soap. The low, soft lighting exposed Anya to be a terrible housekeeper. Piles of clothes laid in heaps on the floor, a few empty pizza boxes had been tossed in the corner, and the bed was unmade.

It seemed the entire size of the cabin consisted of this one room with an offset bathroom on the far end. Like a bachelor suite. It was rustic, cluttered with objects, the mattress on the floor held several messy comforters on top. A dresser, and a tv in the corner of the room.

It wasn't at all what Raven had grown up with, what having a ten-bedroom eight-bathroom house. Raven didn't mind though. This was _Anya's space_. And that was enough to make it feel like home.

"I know it isn't much," Anya said after Raven had a moment to look around.

Turning to Anya, for the first time, Raven thought the grounder looked embarrassed.

"Are you kidding? This is great! I love it."

Anya shook her head, "You're just saying that to be nice aren't you?"

Raven turned and stepped into Anya's personal space, slipping her arms around the blonde's middle. "You have no idea how sickening the rich can get. I have dreamed of places like this. Alone in a cabin, in a forest... with a gorgeous woman…"

With a smile and quick series of movements, Anya threw Raven backward onto the mattress and straddled her. "Tell me the truth," Anya's diplomatic tone was sexy as hell and turning Raven on all over again. "You asked me to bring you here, so I'd fuck you."

She couldn't lie. That's exactly what she intended. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm into you, Anya. So, yeah. I asked you to bring me here to fuck me."

Anya leaned down and brought their lips a breath apart, " _Good_."


	14. Mine, Forever

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this, Raven? Wanted _you_? Yearned to put my tongue between your legs and make you come a thousand times over until you saw stars?"

"I want you, too." Raven's response came out a breathy moan. She couldn't help it; Anya's proximity and heady scent was making Raven crazy with need. The throbbing between her legs grew so intense she worried what Anya might think if she knew.

Finally, Anya crashed their lips together. Mouths fell in sync, bodies molding as one. And just like that, Raven was entranced. Clarke floated to the front of her mind for the briefest of seconds, but every worry was quickly chased away by Anya's gentle caress.

Warmth spread through her as Anya's hands slipped beneath her shirt then bra and gently roamed bare skin. Raven let out a needy moan when those soft, rough fingertips began to circle and knead her breasts beneath.

Raven increased the intensity of the kiss, moaning into her lover and arching her back. Lips, tongue, and teeth worked urgently to abuse Anya's mouth. Raven bit down on the blonde's lip, earning a pleasing gasp before Anya jerked upright.

Raven froze. In the heat of the moment, she had bitten Anya's lip so hard she drew blood. Raven could taste that blood in her mouth now. Had she made a fatal error?

Breathing hard, she stared at an unmoving Anya who in turn stared at the blood on her fingertips after touching her cut lip.

"Shit," Anya huffed.

"Sorry, too hard?" Raven winced, she really hoped she hadn't screwed things up. She desperately wanted to continue.

Anya met Raven's gaze and the blonde's eyes instantly darkened. "No. Never mind. Just fuck me!"

Anya fell against Raven, not allowing much in the way of air between them. Relief flooded Raven, she was so worried she'd messed up.

"I want you," Raven whispered. "More than anything."

"Then have me."

It wasn't long before Anya bit Raven right back. Blood and saliva mixing as they assaulted each others swollen and bloody lips passionately. Raven found the act extremely erotic.

"Take off your clothes," Anya ordered.

Obediently, Raven slipped her shirt and bra off overhead in a quick, neat combination, exposing overly erect nipples aching for attention. Anya went straight for them, sucking them needily into her mouth before gently tugging one with warm lips and twisting the other with skilled fingers.

Anya trailed lower, kissing a path to Raven's bellybutton before pulling away to unbutton her jeans and pull down the zipper. The sound of that metallic zip sent a jolt through Raven's body. Something about that sound always aroused her. As if announcing something good to come.

Anya discarded the jeans eagerly but left Raven's underwear in place.

"Please," Raven begged, spreading her legs a little wider, beckoning Anya to touch her where she needed.

"Patience, baby," Anya soothed.

Anya brought their lips together again before rubbing the brunette outside her panties, an obvious wet spot in the making.

The circles Anya made felt great. Raven was beyond stimulated. If Anya didn't take her underwear off soon and touch Raven how she needed, she feared she'd explode.

"Please," Raven whined again, lifting her hips toward Anya.

Anya chuckled. "So impatient."

After one more firm kiss pressed to Raven's lips, Anya slid those panties off in one fluid motion and delivered on Raven's reward.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Raven moaned as the entirety of her clit was enveloped by a warm hot slippery mouth.

Anya knew what she was doing. She feasted on Raven like this was the last time either of them might make love. That tongue swam pleasingly through every crevice, circling the nub that would most certainly finish Raven later.

The build up rose like fire in her chest, her stomach grew hollow, and her clit began to ache in the best way of her life.

Raven's back arched, her arm flew to her forehead, she closed her eyes and saw stars as she neared her peak.

"Annyaaaaa," she moaned.

Raven could practically feel Anya smiling in her crotch but that tongue never once faltered. Just when Raven thought she couldn't take anymore and thought she might come, Anya backed off with her ministrations, lightening the licks and inserting two fingers into Raven's over-lubricated womanhood.

Raven's breathing labored as she realized she was receiving the best oral of her life. Anya expertly teased and tongued the whole region, drawing out the build up. Depriving Raven of orgasm for what must had been a good twenty minutes.

Raven had never been attended to in such a way. She was blown away by Anya's stamina. Clarke had never even come close to what Anya was doing to her now.

Raven was near a state of delirium before Anya finally zoned in on her swollen nub, hot lips wrapped around it, kissing and sucking until shockwaves of pleasure shook Raven to the core.

Raven came with a long groan of pleasure.

"Fuck, me."

"I did," Anya laughed, finally coming up to rejoin Raven. "Quite thoroughly."

Raven laughed, still breathless. "It's your turn, Anya. Take off your clothes."

It was a wonder how Anya was still dressed with how long they'd been making love. The blonde wasted no time shedding her garments, the metallic zip of her jeans firing Raven up all over again.

Raven beamed as she sat up, readying to switch positions to return the favor but Anya pushed her back down against the bed.

"Next time. I'll take my own orgasm tonight."

Raven didn't stay confused long as Anya climbed between the brunette's legs and settled against her mound, clit on clit.

"Mmmmm, you're so wet, Raven. That's going to make this easy."

Without further delay, Anya pressed her pelvis into Raven's and started a firm, brisk grind. Anya was wet too. Two wet clits rubbing together was a blissful feeling Raven wanted to repeat again and again.

Anya gasped, and Raven nearly came again then and there.

"Come on," Raven urged. "Fuck me."

Anya met Raven's gaze, and her eyes darkened all over again. She increased speed and pressure instantly, her breaths laboring as she neared her peak.

Raven caught her partner's lips, swallowing every gasp of pleasure and slipping a tongue inside. As Anya's tongue started to dance with her own, the blonde shuddered before her entire body tensed over Raven, then relaxed.

They kept making out long after Anya's orgasm because, well, no one kissed like Anya. Anya devoured Raven as if claiming ownership and Raven was all too happy to be claimed.

Eventually, Anya collapsed beside the brunette and held her close.

"You're mine now, Raven. Mine, _forever_."


End file.
